


The First

by TypingBird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Steve, top!tony
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBird/pseuds/TypingBird
Summary: 超级糟糕的黑历史补档；别看|||||||||||





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> 非常恐怖又肮脏下流的PWP
> 
> 我得赶在自我厌弃前发出来，免得它烂在我手里【。
> 
> OOC；slut!Steve；porn without point；light dum/sub；top!Tony；bottom!Steve；dirty talk
> 
> 作者完全不知道自己在干啥；真不敢相信我真写了这个

【PWP】【复联】The First

part 1 of the《Some PORN for Stony》

Summary:

Steve想要被惩罚，所以Tony只是如他所愿。

刚开始只是一些非常小的事。

比如Tony 叫Steve 拿一字螺丝起却得到了十字的；拿咖啡却得到了牛奶；型号不正确的螺母；长度不对的钉子。

Tony刚开始的时候 完全没意识到这是怎么一回事，因为说真的，这些Dummy 都玩剩下了，而且他当时真的真的非常专心于那些不断成长着的全息图像，那些函数图像反人类似的扭到了一起。

直到Steve 动手删除了一小段数据。

这是完全，不可忽视的一个举动，因为就最直观的部分来说，Tony 面前的图像立刻崩塌了。

“HEY ！”

Tony 愤怒地大喊……但他可能也没这么愤怒，一部分是因为Jarvis 能够轻易还原那一小段数据，再花上一小点时间重建那个模型；另一部分是因为，Steve 正垂着睫毛，无辜地盯着他。

然后Tony 就明白了。

他挥开那些图像，上前一步，努力不让自己的声音这么沙哑：“我以为……我们不在工作间做爱。”

“我们不做爱，Tony， ”Steve 立刻回答，“你要使用我。”

听听他的语气，那么命令式，那么……美国队长。这个认知马上让Tony 半硬了。

他更上前一步，拉扯这Steve 的头发：“这就是你今天为什么这么淘气？你想被使用？”

“是的，”Steve 回答。

这个超级大兵比Tony 高了一个头，而他现在不喜欢这样，所以他踢了Steve 一脚，然后说：“跪下。”

Steve 立刻照做了，而且他还擅做主张地把手搭在了Tony 的胯骨上。

他现在在的位置是那么合适了，他的呼吸正正对到了Tony 半勃的阴_茎上。

“你是向我抱怨我最近没好好照顾你吗，大兵？”Tony 低声问。

“我恐怕是的，sir 。”

Steve 甚至没有抬头，他的呼吸变本加厉地呼在Tony 的下腹，Tony 发誓，他即使隔着裤子也能感受到。

“即使如此，我想你也用错方法了，”

“非常错，”Steve 提示道。

Tony 停顿了一下，他扯着Steve 的头发：“安全词？”

“butterfly ，”Steve 快速回答。

“很好，”Tony 更加用力地扯了一下Steve 的头发，“脱光你自己，士兵！”

Steve 如命令所言，迅速站起身，高效快速地脱掉了宽松的居家裤和T恤，然后跪回原位，但是这一次他没有把手搭在其他地方，而是别在腰后。他的背挺得笔直，但却低着头。

这时候Tony 才发现，Steve 没有穿内衣，他的阴-茎已经直挺挺地贴在他的小腹上了，而且在根部还有一个阴-茎环。

“这就是你想要的？这就是你为什么一整天都是个坏男孩？”Tony 低吼。

“是的。”Steve 咽下一声呻吟。

“到工作台那去，背对我！”

Steve 再次快速地遵守了命令，他转身把自己撑在工作台上，上半身几乎趴到了台面上，他还碰掉了一些螺丝之类的小物件。

Tony 不确定他是不是故意的，但他彻底挥去了他原本在作业着的图形，看着工作间归于另一种宁静。

他找来了一柄钢尺（他为什么会有钢尺？总之他在一堆螺丝起子里发现了）把它压在Steve 的一边臀瓣上：“你为什么硬着，士兵？你碰你自己了？”

冰冷的金属让Steve 瑟缩了一下：“…是的，我摸了自己的…胸部。”

“我以为我们在部分用语上已经有了足够多的讨论了，”Tony 象征性地轻击了他一下。

Steve 又条件反射的动了动：“……我揉了我的……奶子，”

“只是自己玩玩奶子就硬成这样？你最好坦诚点，士兵！”再一次拍击，这一次重了。

“是的，我发誓，”

“告诉我为什么？”Tony 这次给了他一次货真价实的拍打，金属尺子打在皮肤上的声音又重又响。

Steve 没法忍住他的呻吟了：“……因为我是个欲求不满的婊-子，”

钢尺打过的地方立刻又红又肿，Tony 抓住那块臀肉，用指甲残忍地掐那条肿块：“你今天没有听从我的要求这么多次；你甚至自己玩自己；在这一切之后你还敢乱动我的实验数据，碰乱我的桌子……如果你不能遵守你长官的命令，你要怎么当个好士兵？为了你自己好，我恐怕惩罚是必须的。”

“是的，长官，”Steve呻吟着同意。

Tony 看着Steve 扭动，他的耳尖和后颈已经一片绯红：“你自己来决定，士兵，多少下？”

“左右各30下，长官，之后还有40下掴掌。”Steve 快速回答了，想到他到底期盼这个期盼了多久就让Tony 忍不住吞咽，恐怕这把神秘的钢尺也是他在忙着跟Tony 作对的时候偷渡进来的。

“……你知道规矩的。”

Tony 低声说。

然后他就抬起手又快又狠地抽了Steve 的左臀瓣三下。

“…1！…，2！3…！”

“还有27下，”

接下来的拍打更加用力了，但是缓慢又有节奏，让Steve 能抽噎着跟上计数。

“…13！14！…”

“……20！……”

“……30！”

最后一下最狠，Steve 差点没缓过气来。

Tony 则假装仁慈地揉捏Steve 红亮发肿的左臀，给他点时间喘气。

Steve 随着Tony 的动作抽动着腰部，发出噎住的呻吟，Tony 则用钢尺尖锐的顶端挑开他的臀缝，探进一根指尖，却意外碰到了干涩。

“你没有准备你自己？为什么？”

Tony 开始折磨他另一半臀瓣，这次一开始就又快又狠，连续抽打了十来下。Steve 猛抽了一口气，试图跟上，但他还是很快失了计数。

“……1！2！…3！……”

Tony 把钢尺丢到桌面上，贴近Steve ，一只手残忍地戳着他干涩的穴口，一只手搓揉他的臀肉。现在他的整个屁股都又红又肿了。

Steve 迷茫中有点担心着即使是他的恢复力，明天他的屁股是不是能允许他坐下来也依然是个问题。但是这恐怕就是他想要的。

Tony 凑近他的耳边吐气：“你为什么不准备自己？”

“……”Steve 茫然地喘着气，“我……因为我认为这是我应得的，”

“你应得的什么？Steve ，不要浪费我的时间！”

Tony 的手指还在折磨他，Steve 呻吟着向后靠：“粗暴的使用，疼痛，没有润滑油，”

“因为？”

“廉价的婊-子不需要任何享受！”

Tony 硬是多加了一根手指，那带来的疼痛让Steve 几乎跳了起来：“很好，很好，好男孩，说的不错，这就是你能得到的所有了，”

Tony 说：“我很满意，但是，你依然知道规矩的。”

Steve 这次几乎是大声哀嚎了，因为，不仅是Tony 在他体内转动的手指，还有，他刚才没有跟上Tony 的计数，和他让Tony 重复了一次问题。

“我们有30次击打得重新来，还有剩下的惩罚全部翻倍，”Tony 把手指从他的后_穴里抽出来，重新拿起钢尺，“但是因为你做了个不错的回答，你的30下钢尺可以不用翻倍，而且我还可以让你选择打在哪儿，”

Steve 呻吟着感谢他的仁慈，他略微分开双腿，把腰更沉下去了一点。

Tony 直起身，把钢尺抵在Steve 的大腿内侧，顿了顿，问：“就是这儿？你想让这儿挨剩下的30下？”

Steve 点头。

“……好吧，男孩，”Tony 举起尺子，“准备好了，这次别忘记数数。”

Tony 快速而精准地给了Steve 左右大腿各15下，但他的节奏保证了Steve 能跟的上。

Steve 把两腿分得更开，他的膝盖发软，但他提醒自己他熬过更糟的，并且努力支撑住自己。他的阴_茎又红又亮，在环的束缚下涨得发疼，Steve 完全没有理会它，因为婊-子也没资格高-潮。

“嘘…你做得很好，”Tony 丢掉了尺子，亲吻他，Steve 发现自己不知道什么时候掉了几滴眼泪，“但是你还有80下掴掌，你能为我做好它吗？”

“…是的，sir ，”

“因为，Steve ？”

“……因为我是个下-贱肮脏的荡-妇，我需要人来教我规矩！”

Steve 大喊了出来，Tony 最后吻了一下他的眼角，快速说：“我会先给你30下，接下来我要操你的屁-眼，像你期盼的那样，又快又狠，可能还有血；然后是第二个的30下，我要你把自己的脸扇得又红又肿，因为我要这样操你的嘴；最后20下，我们等到最后再让你享受，你明白了吗？”

Steve 用力点头。

“很好，”

Tony 话音刚落，就开始了第一个30下，每一下都又快又清脆。Steve 喊叫着数完了这场纯粹的折磨。

然后Tony 又马不停蹄地扒开他的臀缝，他这时候才把硬得发疼的阴

-茎解放出来，狠狠地操进Steve 刚刚只被两根手指折磨过的穴道。

他用力抓着Steve 的胯骨，每一下操弄都有狠又快，就好像他说的那样，只是为了自己能完事儿，而完全邙顾Steve 的感受。

Steve 跟着Tony 挺动，他疼痛的屁股被碾压着、使用着；他发软的双腿被Tony 粗暴地分开；他肮脏的阴-茎已经疼到麻木，而且随着Tony 的撞击时不时撞到工作台的边缘上。这种仿佛他真的不过只是街边廉价妓-女的感觉纂住了他，促使他不断发出呻吟。

Tony很快就射到了Steve 的屁股里，但他还没完，他从台面上抓来两把螺丝起，毫无怜悯地一起捅进Steve 刚刚使用过度的穴道。

Steve 根本没有反抗，Tony 扯着他的头发把他甩到地上去，Steve 几乎趴倒在地上了，他没有，因为，Tony 几乎是立刻抓着他一边脚踝把他翻了过来。

“你想学规矩，士兵？让我告诉你，这就是我们对付婊-子的规矩，”

Steve 双腿大开，任Tony 拿着螺丝起子的手柄操他。

Tony 拔出其中一个，再用来操Steve 的嘴：“鉴于你今天没搞清楚，现在告诉你，插在你屁_眼里的是一字螺丝起，在操你的嘴的是十字螺丝起。”

Steve 试着点头，然后试着让Tony 操他的喉咙。

Tony 哼笑道：“它刚从你的屁股里拔出来，上面还是精-液和你屁-眼的味道，但你就是这么喜欢，是不是？”

Tony 把手往下伸，熟练地解开了那个操蛋的阴-茎环，只是说：“射，荡-妇。”

所以Steve 就高-潮了。

【end】


End file.
